Passion of Ice
by Lero4ka
Summary: She is a figure skater. He is a well-known actor. She hardly keeps her body and soul together, and his banking accounts are bursting with money...


_**Author:** twii  
><em>

_**Title:** The Passion of Ice _

_**Beta: **Rien _

_**Translator:** Lero4ka(Ler4ik20) _

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to themselves. The idea is twii's. _

_**Warning:** The plot as a whole is made up by twii, and is unreal. There won't be Kirsten, don't look for her here. The main character is Emilie, and is not related to Emilie de Ravin._

_**Rating****:**T. _

_**Pairing:** Emily Wartex/Robert Pattinson_

_**Genre: **Romance, Fluff. _

_**Summary:**She is a figure skater. He is a well-known actor. She hardly keeps her body and soul together, and his banking accounts are bursting with money. She believes in her dream, meanwhile he hasn't any dream. What will hapen when the two completely different people meet on the ice? _

_**Status of FF:** in progress_

_**Status of translation: **in progress. _

_**Location: FanFicton. net ****only**_

_**A/N:** This Fan-fiction is very unsusual to my mind. Here are combined the two affairs of mine: ice scating and Rob._

_**Instead of a Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>I've dreamt in my life dreams that have stayed with me ever after, and changed my ideas…<em>

____Emily Brontë__

An ordinary July day, the sun makes rather hot sidewalk blocks. So pleasant to walk barefoot on hot stones…

Having thought better, I immediately slipped my feet into slippers. However it's summer time, but going to the cinema with dirty feet seems to a lesser extent weird. I was waiting for this film for almost a year, crossing out every date on the calendar, thus bringing the precious day.

Twilight Saga. Eclipse… I've looked through so many spoilers, and it seems that I know the entire movie from the beginning to the end.

The cinema is incredibly huge and very fresh. Air conditioners are on, working at full power. I have goose bumps the size of a fist on my bare legs. Well, I haven't provided it.

I've bought tickets a week before the movie was shown in the cinemas. While checking them in my bag, I went for the popcorn. To be honest, I don't like to eat in the cinema, and especially while watching an interesting movie.

Why did I buy this stupid popcorn? A small bucket strove to jump out of my clumsy hands. There were about ten minutes left, before the movie started, and I decided to find the right seat and take my place.

There were a lot of people. I think the cinema could accommodate about a thousand people. All people were bustling about looking for their seats. Looked at my ticket once again, I realized that I need to look for the row number twelve.

The staircase in the aisle had a terrible steep and narrow stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, alright!" I heard quiet shouts behind my back . The voice sounds familiar to me. Hmm…

The next moment I felt a strong push in the back. A bucket of popcorn slipped from my hands, laughing at my clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry". I turned around, expecting to see whoever it was, but not him.

Robert Pattinson…Robert Pattinson! Robert Pattinson?

Am I beginning to see pink elephants? I should have drunk less coke and eat less hallucinogens. That was what I did not expect to see at all. My Goodness, many times I thought what I will tell him if I see him. Erm… Let me remember it…

"No, don't be sorry" I smiled, trying not to look like an idiot.

"Are you hurt?" he said, leaning closer to my face and passing a popcorn bucket to me.

"No, no, really I'm fine," I answered, looking away.

He stood up, disappearing in the crowd. Having taken my seat, I began to think of the reasons to be at the première of his movie in a cinema… little known cinema.

Heavy curtains opened. Yet there wasn't any image on the screen. To the little scene went a man, whose name I couldn't remember.

The searchlight brightened him dramatically, and everyone screamed. I don't remember if I also screamed. It was no less a person than David Slade. Is it a joke?

Following him there were Robert and Kristen. I couldn't say a word. Not a single one. But, wait, I have one… Fuck!

Time passed very quickly. I didn't remember anything but the surprise that they spoke about. It should have been after the movie.

I watched swapping sequences uninterested. I couldn't think about anything but one thing what the surprise was? The girl sitting in front, prevented watching the film. Her voluminous fleece covered my entire view; moreover, she was constantly chatting with her girlfriend and she was chomping popcorn.

The billing block rushed quickly on the screen. Meanwhile, Rob and action-maker came on stage. Lottery drum with a bunch of paper come out close to them.

" In each piece of paper a row and a seat number is written. The one seat number Rob pulls out will get an autograph." God, this is so stupid. No, this is stupid, very stupid. But dammit, I do want this autograph.

"So, the seat number twenty-one," Robert loudly proclaimed into the microphone. My seat number is twenty-one, isn't it?

"The row number nineteenth!" I was sitting on the twentieth, alas. The girl with the voluminous fleece stood up and rushed to the scene.

I watched with tears how he signed her books. It was awful. I think it was disgusting even for him.

All over, I was going to leave the cinema. Looking down, I lazily went down the stairs. As I was going downstairs someone hit my arm with his shoulder.

"What the hell, is it so hard to watch where you are going?"

"I beg your pardon." I looked up, hearing the familiar voice.

Congratulations, you were just rude to the man of your dreams.

"No, no! I did not mean it." I felt that he hasn't heard me because the crowd was roaring. Leaning closer to him, I whispered in his ear. "I did not mean it, honestly. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Sometimes, I definitely should watch where to step." he whispered back to me – "especially when I meet such lovely girls." If I was relaxed and let myself go, I would just become a puddle right there.

"May a beautiful girl have an autograph?" I looked at him shyly.

- Of course – he looked at me – Where to sign?

"Hmmm" ...-I had only a t-shirt, shorts and sandals.

The popcorn bucket!

I gave him the bucket, hiding my eyes.

"May I know your name?" He has already begun to write something.

"Emily," I said finally, looking up.

"I'm sorry, Emily," he smiled and passed the bucket back, "I must go".

Alarm clock rang long and nasty. Rising so quickly, I almost cried.

Just a dream. The dream that would be hard to forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A N: Well, the prologue is a guarantee of success. I'm not sure if I made it. Please, do not take it serious, it's just a dream. All actions will start from the next chapter. I will be grateful, you click "Review"and post your comment. Questions and reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
